Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered
Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fourth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred fifteenth case overall. It takes place in Age of Sail. Plot Soon after the team and Mary Read's crew docked on Skull Island, the priestess' apprentice, Agwé, informed them that they must wait three days for the priestess to awaken from her holy trance. After two days of waiting, Mary told the team that she had found Agwé dead near the ship. Jack and the player then collected his body. Mid-investigation, Priestess Jemimah Mabayo woke up from her trance a day earlier than expected. The team were then forced to suspect Zara of the murder after they found evidence of her snooping around in the priestess' hut. Later, Zara started telling the team to give up their investigation, saying that she had accepted her life as a blue and scaly fish. The team fortunately found enough evidence to arrest Mary's crewman, Jorge de la Cruz, of the murder. Jorge admitted that in the two days they were on the island talking to each other, he started falling in love with Agwé. After Agwé tried to kiss him, he panicked as he knew homosexual acts were not approved by pirates. He then bashed Agwé's head in with a cognac bottle, intending to scare him but killing him instead. Mary then removed Jorge from her crew, ordering him to stay behind on the island to await the voodoo gods' punishment. Post-trial, Zara and the player approached the priestess to restore her back to normal. After finding her the necessary ingredients, Mabayo gave Zara a concoction to counter the "curse". After examining the potion, Theo concluded that the "curse" was actually the skin's reaction to a substance that had formed on the coins from a reaction with the fresh oxygen in the air after they unearthed it. He then applied it on the coins to make them safe to touch while Zara drank the rest, restoring her. Meanwhile, Penelope and the player approached Mary and stall owner Derek Trollope to learn about the ways of the pirate life for her book. After all the events, the team set sail for Tortuga to get there before the day of the auction. Summary Victim *'Agwé' (found floating in the water) Murder Weapon *'Broken Bottle' Killer *'Jorge de la Cruz' Suspects C315P1.png|Mary Read C315P2.png|Derek Trollope C315P3.png|Jorge de la Cruz C315P4.png|Jemimah Mabayo C315P5.png|Zara Tien Killer's Profile *The killer eats hardtack. *The killer uses citronella oil. *The killer is superstitious. *The killer has O+ blood type. *The killer wears green. Crime Scenes C315CS1A.jpg|Skull Island Dock C315CS1B.jpg|Derek's Shop C315CS2A.jpg|Voodoo Priestess' Hut C315CS2B.jpg|Garden C315CS3A.jpg|Hut Interior C315CS3B.jpg|Workbench Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Skull Island Dock. (Clues: Broken Sign, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Mary Read; Victim identified: Agwé) *Ask Captain Read about finding the body. (Prerequisite: Skull Island Dock investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Voodoo Priestess' Hut) *Investigate Voodoo Priestess' Hut. (Prerequisite: Mary interrogated; Clues: Necklace, Box of Cards) *Examine Necklace. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses citronella oil) *Examine Box of Cards. (Result: Text Handwriting) *Examine Handwriting. (New Suspect: Jorge de la Cruz) *Ask Jorge de la Cruz how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Jorge's Handwriting identified) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Shop Sign; New Suspect: Derek Trollope) *Find out what Derek Trollope knows about the murder. (Prerequisite: Shop Sign restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hardtack) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Speak to Jemimah Mabayo about the murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hut Interior) *Investigate Hut Interior. (Prerequisite: Jemimah interrogated; Clues: Gift, Plant) *Examine Gift. (Result: Fruit Cake) *Analyze Fruit Cake. (12:00:00) *Ask Jorge de la Cruz why he gave Agwé laxative-laced cake. (Prerequisite: Fruit Cake analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Garden; Profile updated: Jorge eats hardtack and uses citronella oil) *Investigate Garden. (Prerequisite: Jorge interrogated; Clues: Reeds, Note) *Examine Reeds. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Analyze Voodoo Doll. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is superstitious; Profiles updated: Mary is superstitious, Jorge is superstitious, Jemimah is superstitious) *Examine Note. (Result: Message) *Question Derek Trollope about his note to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Derek eats hardtack and uses citronella oil) *Examine Plant. (Result: Pink Powder) *Examine Pink Powder. (Result: Calamine Powder; New Suspect: Zara Tien) *Question Zara Tien about breaking into the hut. (Prerequisite: Calamine Powder identified under microscope; Profile updated: Zara eats hardtack and uses citronella oil) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Workbench. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Parchment, Victim's Chest, Voodoo Supplies) *Examine Torn Parchment. (Result: Faded Parchment) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Voodoo Ancestry) *Ask Jemimah Mabayo about erasing Agwé from the voodoo ancestry list. (Prerequisite: Voodoo Ancestry unraveled) *Examine Victim's Chest. (Result: Open Chest Hat) *Ask Captain Read how Agwé ended up with Blackbeard's hat. (Prerequisite: Blackbeard's Hat found; Profile updated: Mary eats hardtack and uses citronella oil) *Examine Voodoo Supplies. (Result: Dirty Bandage) *Analyze Dirty Bandage. (09:00:00) *Ask Zara Tien about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Dirty Bandage analyzed; Profile updated: Zara is superstitious) *Investigate Derek's Shop. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Bottle, Rabbit Foot) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Bloody Sand) *Analyze Bloody Sand. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Broken Bottle; Attribute: The killer has O+ blood type) *Examine Rabbit Foot. (Result: Grass) *Analyze Grass. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sink or Swim (4/5). (No stars) Sink or Swim (4/5) *Ask Priestess Mabayo to lift the curse on Zara. (Available after unlocking Sink or Swim; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Voodoo Priestess' Hut. (Prerequisite: Jemimah interrogated; Clue: Planter) *Examine Planter. (Result: Blue Flowers) *Analyze Blue Flowers. (06:00:00) *See if Priestess Mabayo has prepared the cure. (Prerequisite: Blue Flowers analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Garden. (Prerequisite: Jemimah interrogated; Clue: Cutting Board) *Examine Cutting Board. (Result: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder. (06:00:00) *Go with Penelope to interview Captain Read. (Available after unlocking Sink or Swim) *Investigate Skull Island Dock. (Prerequisite: Mary interrogated; Clue: Jade Pieces) *Examine Jade Pieces. (Result: Monkey Sculpture) *Help explain Penelope's actions to Derek Trollope. (Prerequisite: Monkey Sculpture restored; Reward: Skull Makeup) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of the case is a reference to the song "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered". *This case has the longest title having a total of thirty-one characters. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is the one of the only two cases in Travel in Time that does not feature any quasi-suspects, the other being A Mongolian Tale. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Age of Sail